Divergent
by Mlysack
Summary: best book ever hope you like my spin on it.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the sound of eggs sizzling on the stove downstairs. I slowly get out of bed, soon realizing what day it was, it was the day of the test. As I get up, I have a craving to look at my reflection, one peek I tell myself and move on into the hall way, I look around to see if anyone's near. I slowly realize that my parents and caleb are all down stairs politely waiting for me. I quicken my pace and reach the old oak closet door at the end of our long colorless hallway I slowly walk down jumping at the sound of a floor board creaking. I reach the closet door and put my hand around the cold fancy, metal handle, I pull ever so slightly purposely to make no sound. Standing in the back of the closet was a full length mirror, being my curious self I take a peek, a short slender girl, with long blond hair stands in front of me. I felt slightly disappointed, I still look as though I am 12 years old, though I turned 18 two months ago. I hear foot steps approaching, so I hide myself in the bathroom."Honey?"my mom whispers through the door, "Yes, Mom?" I reply in a soft voice, "There are eggs ready downstairs for breakfast, and we will be waiting for you." She say with an expecting tone. "of course Mom." I reply quickening my pace, I return to my bedroom, and pull on a grey knit sweater any a pair of thick grey tights. I wander down the stairs to join my family for breakfast, as soon as reach the bottom I see my family sitting around a table with four plates of untouched food."Good morning Beatrice" my father says lightly. I acknowledge him and my mother, and sit down. My father says the annual abnegation thanks to god and we all dig in. Right away my parents go into a deep conversation about the abnegation news, so me and my brother just listen both understanding each others fear for the big test. The conversation dies down at about 7:40 and my brother gets up and does the dishes. Unlike me, my brother was completely selfless, he was a true abnegation, I some times felt as though I don't fit in, but then I fall right back in love with a fraction. The way we would help and look after each other. There were five fractions Abnegation(the selfless), Candor(the honest),Amity(the peaceful), Dauntless(the brave), and Erudite(the intelligent). My brother snaps me out of my daydream and calls me to the front door, I hear the bus pull up, my dad plants a kiss on my forehead and I my mom kisses me on the cheek, I say my fare wells, and then leap out the front door. As we get on the bus Susan and Robert wave us over. We sit down in the seat in front of them. Caleb smiles at Susan and Susan smiles back I laugh at their pathetic attempts at flirting. We soon get stuck in a thick conversation about what the tests will be like but none of us know what is going to happen. The bus grows louder and more excited as we rounded the corner to the school yard, after all it was a big day for all the 18 year olds around all the fractions. It was the day that decided our fate.

There must have been a hundred students called for there test to be done before Susan and I the chance got but being abnegation we always offered to go last. Finally our names are called we give each other a firm hand shake and took our separate ways. I walk into my room with large a dentist chair and brights stars on the wall paper, the dark woman sitting in the back room noticed me looking around "Never seen a curious abnegation before"she mutters with a big smile she asks me to sit down and right away I notice how beautiful she is and how she is from dauntless. As I lay down in the chair she pulls out a long skinny needle out of a large grey box. I see the blue liquid inside I know it was made in Erudite. As she sticks it into me, my senses immediately start to calm down, then it goes black.

A little girl sits on a window ledge with her back to the open city below I immediately recognize she her bright yellow dress she is a Amity. A man comes up behind me and whispers in my ear "push her" Though i do not acknowledge this I just stare at the little girl, then again he whispers louder "Push her!" I feeling a loud anger coarse through me i turn around and punch him in the gut, i quickly run over to the little girl and pull her back onto steady ground . I soon realize that I am no longer in the room but back sitting in the dentist chair with the dauntless woman. She stands in front of me with her mouth wide open. "what?" I mumble starting to get scared, she closes the door and just stares at me, after what felt like hours she speaks again "Beatrice, you are special...You manipulated the test ... this means you are some thing very special, you are divergent...Do not tell anyone this information." "Of course" I reply "you are never supposed to tell anyone your test results", "yes but if you tell anyone this could lead to death" she retorts then big black spots widen into my eyes and everything goes black. I wake in my bedroom with Caleb sitting next me. "Beatrice are you ok?" He asks worriedly, "Yeah, what happened, why are we home?" I reply, "Well after you fainted, and the dauntless nurse, Tori drove you and me home and left a note for you" he politely hands over a note

Dear. Beatrice

Tomorrow there will be a hard choice for you will just have to trust your gut.

from, Tori

"Did you read it?" I ask caleb "of course not!" He replied "It said your name so I thought it would be rude" I nod my head and lay back down. All the ideas and consequences slowly move into my head. Abnegation I would have the same dull life with no color, but Erudite you had to be brilliant and dauntless you had to be brave, brave was the last thing I was...


	2. Chapter 2

The bus rumbled down the long dirt road leading to the precious education Center, I sat beside my mother and across from us sat my father and Caleb. The tension between us grew as we came closer to our destination, finally my dad broke our silence

"I expect you will both intelligent enough to pick abnegation" he said in a knowing voice

"Yes, Father" I hear myself say leaning back into the large bus seat. We reach a tall, wide building about as bright the sun it's self. As we enter the parents need to go to the back and the 18 year olds need to sit in the front. My fathers winks at both of us and my mother gives us long hugs as she pulls away she whispers "I love you no matter what"

Caleb rushes us down to our seats. It all starts with Jeanine the queen of the geeks telling us how it works, the instructions itself takes what feels like ever then you have to watch a million other kids tumble up the stairs and crack under all the pressure. Behind there stood a big glass ball on top there is a small sliver just big enough for a hand to go through, inside there were different colored stones, each color representing another fraction.

"Beatrice, um Prior?" Jeanine asks in a steady voice.

I get up and walk up the stairs to the stage as I reach the glass ball the dread begins to ball up in my stomach, I stared down at the sea of colorful rocks I place my hand on a smooth grey one but lift it unreassuringly, finally I give in and grab a dark black stone, there are gasps through the audience an abnegation to a dauntless this would not turn out.

I join the group of dauntless with my knees shaking there are around 16 others there and I was going to have to fight for a spot. The ceremony ends and two dauntless leaders round us up. We travel by foot to the train tracks after about three minutes a train comes around. It's true the dauntless ride the train. The dauntless leaders shout some orders explaining what to do but none of us look to reassured. As the train starts to pass I begin to run, I grab onto the handle bar an swing my self in skinning my knee on the door frame there are two other kids already on the train and one follows me on. The girl behind me speaks

"Hi, I'm Christina, I am from candor "Hi I'm -" I stop short I was living a new life now I could have a new name.

"-Tris, I'm Tris" I say. All the sudden there are shouts from other train carts

"JUMP!" I hear one of the leader shouts I look out the door to see rooftops coming near Christina sneaks up behind me and grab my hand we jump together and for a second I feel as though I have no worries. Then we hit solid ground and a pain goes piercing through my legs I get up to see a boy crying looking over the edge were a girl lay dead. I turn around swallowing the sick image into my mind. We walk to the middle of the roof top of were a gorging hole lay. We all just stand panting staring at it then someone yells jump, as no one moves forward I decide to be the bigger woman and jump off into the hole, I feel the air willowing through my skirt as I come crashing down to my death. Then I hear something a cheer then it gets louder and louder, all the sudden out of no were I come colliding with something some soft and warm, I look up to see I had fallen onto a extra large mattress, as I slowly realize were I am strong arms grab hold around my waist and pulls me off the mattress, to shocked to speak I just slide right off, the arms turn me around and I come face to face with a young man "Hi, I'm four"he says as if he has to do this everyday

"I'm...Tris" I reply

He turns around before I can say anything and yells

"The first jumper is TRIS!"

I look around to see a massive crowd roar "TRIS!"

After everyone, falls through the gigantic hole we gather up and head to our designated cabins as I walk in I see another girls back to me

"Hi" I say awkwardly, coming from I've never had to share a room before. She swivels around and I come face to face with Christina

"Oh, thank god" she answers

"I thought I would have to share a room with the fat girl Molly or something!"

"Yep" I say "just me Tris" start to unpack the very few things I brought with me. After reaching a dresser I remember I am in a all new fraction I would need new black clothes. As if reading my mind Christina says

"Oh my goodness I have no clothes to wear want to come down to the crap mall down there?"

I nods my head, and she busses out the door me trailing right behind her. As we reach what they call the dauntless strip I understand why she called it crap, it only had two stores, one of which looked like a tattoo parlor and the other stood as a teeny tiny clothing shop. Christina immediately runs into the clothing shop completely forgetting about me but instead of following I cross my footing and walk the other way down to the tattoo parlor in the front window, just as I guessed stood Tori. A bell rings as I enter the store. Tori turns from drawing designs and smiles,

"Look what the tide washed in "she laughs "Would you like a tattoo?" she asks politely, I just stand there for a moment considering it, thinking that only came in the shop to see Tori, I soon come to a decision of no. I shake my head

"Not full of words like the test day are you now?" She asks laughing, I scowl feeling my cheeks burning up.

"I need information" I say sternly

She leans back on the stool to her desk

"Ok, what do you need to know?"

She asks, her eyes bright

" What does it mean to be Divergent?" I almost shout at her

"You know you can't just go throwing that around" she growls

"Fine then what should I call it, cause I don't no if you haven't noticed but I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!" I shout, she grabs my

Arm and whispers

"Now is not the time" she guides me out the door and shuts it behind me. I walk into the clothing store thoughts racing through my head

Inside it is all black, everything is black. As I grab I bit of clothes I spot Christina wearing a knee length black dress I roll my eyes and start over, "hi" I say

"God Tris you scared me" she says in a shrill voice she turns to her cart which is over flowing with black clothes We walk over to the cash register and pay.

As we head out a person bumps while pushing by

"excuse me" I turn to see four looking at me we just stop and stare At each other for a few seconds till Christina grabs my arm and pulls me out. I bury my self in my mind trying to figure out how i recognize him. But my mind stops dead, i know that face from some where and i intend to find out where


End file.
